dc_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Allen
Biography Synopsis= Barry is the only surviving child of Henry and Nora Allen. As a child in Central City,Missouri, Barry was known for daydreaming and always having his head in the pages of a comic book or science fiction novels. Barry had one real friend: next-door neighbor Patty Spivot. When Barry was twelve, his life turned upside when he came home from a visit to the library with Patty and found his mother murdered. Police arrested Barry's father, who professed his innocence. Unable to believe his father did this, Barry swore that he would find a way to prove his father's innocence. Fortunately, Darryl Frye, who had secretly been involved romantically with Nora, pulled some strings and was able to take Barry in. Having learned from Darryl that the search for evidence, in that case, would inevitably lead to the truth, Barry would often visit his father and compare notes with Patty. Barry did well in school with a renewed passion for science and problem-solving. Barry chose to attend Midwestern University in Keystone City where his favorite sci-fi writer, Harlan Wright, taught literature. It was also a short drive away from STAR Labs in Central City where Barry's other hero, Dr. Harrison Wells, was building a particle accelerator. While attending college, Barry met Iris West, a journalism student, and the two started dating. Barry graduated and got a job with the Central City Police Department, Forensics Division. He celebrated by visiting his father and telling him of his plan to go through all the evidence until he finds a way to get him exonerated. Henry broke down in tears and admitted that he had committed the crime. The shock of realizing that all of his efforts had been for nothing depressed Barry, he broke up with Iris, pouring himself into his work. When Barry stumbled upon his father’s file in his lab, he fell apart. Devastated that he had spent his entire life dedicated to a lie, Barry began to tear his lab apart, getting doused in chemicals in the process. Still enraged, Barry ran to the rooftop. He screamed at the sky and as the rain hid his tears, he focused on the roof's edge and ran for it. Barry was mid-leap when a lightning bolt struck him, knocking him back onto the roof. After being struck by a lightning bolt, Barry Allen slipped into a coma for six months. When he awoke, he soon discovered that a latent metahuman gene in his body had activated, changing his body to give him super-speed abilities. Inspired by Darryl's example, Barry decided to take on a symbol for himself and fight for good. Barry set out to become a superhero, consulting with his old college professor (and a former comic book writer turned science fiction author), Harlan Wright, to help him on his hero’s journey. When villains started showing up in Central City, Barry needed more than just a flashy (pun intended) costume and turned to Dr. Harrison Wells at STAR Labs to help him further develop his powers. Traits Personality= |-| Appearance= Threat Assessment Powers= * Speedster Physiology ** Accelerated Healing: Barry is capable of regenerating from injuries much faster than any normal human. For example, Barry can heal a broken leg in fifteen minutes. ** Electrokinesis: When moving at super-speed, Barry generates electric energy enabling him to expel bolts of lightning in combat. ** Enhanced Mental Process: Barry's mental capacities are greatly enhanced, allowing him to think at rates far exceeding the average human. Barry can perceive events that happen at instances less than fractions of a second. He is also capable of reading at superhuman rates, accumulating mass amounts of knowledge in seconds. While Barry uses this ability often to aid in his crime-fighting, it is usually in short bursts as he feels like he's losing his humanity the longer he allows himself to retain in this state. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Barry possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. ** Enhanced Agility: Barry's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily make sharp turns and leap far distances while moving at superhuman speed. ** Enhanced Temporal Senses: Barry's enhanced senses that allow him to perceive the world at a rate attuned to his reaction speed. ** Enhanced Durability: Barry is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries, making him much more durable than any human. ** Enhanced Stamina: Barry's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for extended periods of time without getting tired or weak... so long as he's not running on an empty stomach. ** Personal Frequency Shifting: Barry can vibrate his own molecular structure at varying degrees for a number of purposes, by adjusting to different frequencies. By vibrating his molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, Barry can allow himself to become momentarily intangible, and phase through objects such as walls. ** Superhuman Speed: Barry is arguably one of the fastest beings in all of existence. His top speed is unknown, but he has been clocked at moving Mach 20 (15,000 MPH). *** Transdimensional Travel: When Barry becomes faster he will be capable of breaking the dimensional barrier with his speed to traverse between dimensions. *** Speedster Kinetic Aura: When running, Barry produces as aura around his body, clothing, and whatever he is carrying, protecting them from the adverse effects of their speed, such as friction with the air, airborne particulate matter, kinetic impacts, G-Force and the like. ** Vortex Creations: By rotating his arms at super speed or running in a circular motion, Barry can manipulate the airflow around him to create strong vortexes of wind. |-| Skills= * Incredibly Intelligent * Comic Book Lore Expert * Science Fiction Lore Expert * Talented Chemist: Barry is a master of chemistry, particularly as it applies to forensic science. * Skilled Criminologist & Investigator: As a crime scene investigator and forensic scientist, Barry is an expert in criminal psychology, forensic science, and police procedure. * Unquenchable Hope: Barry is filled with insane amounts of optimism and hope always hoping for the best. * Indomitable Willpower |-| Weaknesses= * Unending Guilt: He can't let go of the fact that he wasn't there for his mother or that he never saw the truth that his father truly killed his mother. This oversight continues to haunt him. * Metabolism: Barry requires tremendous amounts of energy to run at superspeed and maintain his speedster physiology. * Punctuality: Barry is terrible with time and is always late, even after he gets his powers. |-| Analytics= Paraphernalia Armor= * Flash Costume: The costume gives Barry added protection, snack storage, and capacitors which store electrical energy. Perhaps the most impressive feat however is the miniaturization feature which allows this suit to be stored inside a ring that Barry wears. |-| Accessories= * Costume Ring Trivia & Notes Trivia= * Despite his superspeed, Barry is late for just about everything. * In the midst of a Christmas break, Barry and Patty were fencing with wooden stick-swords in her backyard when Barry accidentally sent Patty into the partially frozen family pool. Barry pulled her from the water and gave her CPR. When she finally gasped out with a deep breath, Barry let out a sigh of relief. They agreed to keep what happened a secret from their parents and Patty returned the favor by giving Barry a little mouth to mouth, aka: his first kiss. * His archenemy is Zoom. |-| Notes= * Likeness based on Douglas Booth. * Due to the "No Time Travel" rule of DC Stories, Barry's origin is different from most incarnations. Category:Characters Category:Justice League members